disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mulán (película)
Mulán es una película de animación producida por Walt Disney Feature Animation y lanzado por Walt Disney Pictures el 19 de junio de 1998. La trigésima sexta película animada del Disney Animated Canon y la novena película del Disney Renaissance estuvo dirigida por Barry Cook y Tony Bancroft, basada en la leyenda tradicional china de Hua Mulan. Argumento Mulan es una joven en edad casadera, pero también es un espíritu libre y es por ello que muchos la consideran una deshonra para su familia y su cultura. En ese tiempo, el imperio chino entra en guerra con los Hunos, y su anciano padre es llamado al frente. Sin embargo, ella decide no permitirlo y se disfraza de hombre para sustituirlo sin que nadie lo sepa. Al enterarse de esto, los ancestros de la familia Fa envían a un dragón legendario a traerla de vuelta, pero por un accidente cometido por Mushu, un pequeño dragón (considerado una lagartija) el legendario dragón es reemplazado por él sin que los ancestros se enteren. Mushu va en busca de Mulan, acompañado por Cri-Kee un pequeño grillo con buena suerte. Al encontrarla la «ayuda» a presentarse en el ejército con el nombre de Ping. Allí conoce a Shang Li, el jefe de las tropas. Luego del entrenamiento, por una trampa hecha por Mushu, las tropas deben partir para ayudar al ejército comandado por el padre de Shang a defender China de los Hunos. Al llegar encuentran que el ejército del padre de Shang ha desaparecido, y que el pueblo ha sido destruido. Después se encuentran con los Hunos, quienes los superaban en número, pero a Mulan se le ocurre causar una avalancha en la cual desaparecen los Hunos, pero Mulan resulta herida. Al curar su herida, descubren que es mujer, delito que es penado por la ley con la muerte, pero Shang le perdona la vida, a cambio de que ella lo salvara a él durante la avalancha, y sólo es expulsada del ejército y dejada a sus suerte. Shang arriba a la Ciudad Imperial, donde los reciben con una enorme celebración, ya que todos creen que acabaron con el ejército de los Hunos, pero Mulan, que fue abandonada en la montaña, descubre que no han desaparecido completamente, y corre a anunciar que el emperador está en peligro. Ya en la ciudad intenta advertirle a las personas, pero nadie le cree hasta que descubren que los Hunos ya han llegado y secuestran al emperador dentro de su propio palacio. Mientras esto ocurre Mulan piensa en un plan para rescatar al emperador, y con ayuda de Shang y sus demás amigos rescatan al emperador y vencen los Hunos. Mulán es condecorada y el emperador le ofrece un cargo en la Corte Imperial, pero ella no lo acepta porque cree que ya ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Al regresar sus padres la reciben con una gran felicidad y Mushu logra su objetivo de convertirse en guardián de la familia Fa. Personajes * Fa Mulan, es la principal protagonista, basada en la leyenda china de Hua Mulan. Se disfraza de hombre y se une al ejército imperial chino en lugar de su padre. (Mark Henn fue el animador supervisor) * Mushu, un dragón y uno de los espíritus guardianes de la familia Fa, previamente degradado después de desviar a uno de los antepasados del Fa a la muerte. Se desempeña como segundo protagonista de la película. (Tom Bancroft fue el animador supervisor). * Capitán Li Shang, el hijo del general Li y el oficial a cargo de la formación de los nuevos reclutas del Ejército Imperial. Él es el tercer protagonista de la película. Jackie Chan fue el actor de voz y canto de Li Shang en las tres versiones en chino. (Ruben A. Aquino fue el animador supervisor). * Shan Yu, principal antagonista de la película y la cabeza del ejército huno que intenta conquistar el Imperio chino.(Pres Romanillos fue el animador supervisor). * Yao, un corto pero duro recluta del Ejército Imperial que fue inicialmente antagonista, pero más tarde se hace amigo de Mulan. Conocido por el hecho de que su ojo izquierdo está constantemente cerrado por la hinchazón.(Aaron Blaise fue el animador supervisor). * Ling, un espigado recluta del Ejército Imperial que se hace amigo de Mulan. Aunque inicialmente fue considerado un ser débil, más tarde se desarrolla la capacidad de entregar un choque de cabezas duras y dolorosas a través de la formación de Li Shang.(Broose Johnson fue el animador supervisor). * Chien Po, un enorme y corpulento, de buen carácter, e inhumanamente fuerte recluta del Ejército Imperial que se hace amigo de Mulan. Él parece ser uno de los pocos que pueden apaciguar a Yao (Broose Johnson fue el animador supervisor). * Chi-Fu, un miembro del cónsul y consejero del emperador * Fa Zhou, el padre de Mulan y un veterano de guerra de renombre. (Mark Henn fue el animador supervisor). * [[Abuela Fa|A'buela Fa']], la abuela de Mulan, quien la anima para encontrar un marido. * Fa Li, la madre de Mulan, que se parece sorprendentemente a ella (Ruben A. Aquino fue el animador supervisor). * El Emperador de China, sabio y decisivo, afirma que «un solo grano de arroz puede inclinar la balanza; un hombre puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota». * El General Li, el padre de Li Shang que batalla contra el ejército huno. (Alex Kupershmidt fue el animador supervisor). * La Casamentera, que intenta encontrar un marido a Mulan en el inicio de la película. * Khan, el caballo de Mulan (Alex Kupershmidt fue el animador supervisor). * Cri-Kee, un grillo dado a Mulan como un amuleto de buena suerte.(Barry Temple fue el animador supervisor). * Hermanito, el perro mascota de la familia Fa. * Primer Ancestro Fa, Fundador de la Familia Fa y Líder de los espíritus ancestros de la familia Fa. (Aaron Blaise fue el animador supervisor del personaje y de todos los demás ancestros Fa). Producción El origen de Mulan fue un cortometraje producido directamente para vídeo titulado China Doll, sobre una niña china oprimida y pobre a quien un príncipe encantador británico lleva a occidente para hacerla feliz. Más tarde, el asesor de Disney y autor de libros infantiles Robert D. San Souci sugirió hacer una película del poema chino La canción de Hua Mulan, y Disney combinó los dos proyectos. Desarrollo El desarrollo de la película se inició en 1993 y la producción comenzó en 1994 después de que el equipo de producción enviara a un grupo de supervisores artísticos a China durante tres semanas para tomar fotografías y realizar bocetos de monumentos históricos y zonas culturales que les sirviesen de inspiración. Los cineastas decidieron cambiar la personalidad de Mulan y hacerla más atractiva y altruista. A diferencia de El Rey León y El Jorobado de Notre Dame, utilizaron un diseño artístico que se asemejara lo máximo posible al toque oriental. Animación Para lograr una apariencia visual armoniosa, el diseñador de producción Hans Bacher y el director de arte Ric Sluiter, junto con Robert Walker y el Jefe de Fondos Robert Stanton, colaboraron para establecer una ubicación cronológica apropiada para la película en la historia china. Puesto que no hubo un consenso general sobre el tiempo de la existencia de Mulan, se basaron en el diseño visual de las dinastías Ming y Qing. Un elemento importante del diseño de Bacher fue convertir el estilo de arte más cerca de la pintura china, con acuarela y diseño más simple, en contraposición a los detalles de El Rey León y El Jorobado de Notre Dame. Bacher estudió más de treinta y cinco directores de cine que abarcan desde el silencio del expresionismo alemán, las épicas británicas y estadounidenses de los años 50 y 60 y los spaghetti western para inspirarse en la composición, iluminación y puesta en escena, y la inspiración adicional se encontró en las primeras películas de animación de Disney como Bambi, Pinocho y Dumbo para establecer una sensación de puesta en escena. Para elaborar a los 2000 soldados hunos durante la escena de la batalla, el equipo de producción desarrolló un software al que llamaron Attila que permitía que un millar de personajes se movieran con autonomía. Del programa hicieron una variante llamada Dinasty que utilizaron para la batalla final en la Ciudad Prohibida en la que se crearon 3000 personajes. Para ambientar la escena con el gentío utilizaron el programa RenderMan de los estudios Pixar. Otro software que utilizaron fue el Faux Plane para añadir profundidad a las imágenes bidimensionales, aunque ya fue utilizado en cinco tomas de la película, entre las que se incluye la Gran Muralla China y la batalla en la Ciudad Prohíbida. En el momento que el público ovacionaba a Mulan, las personas eran reales y fueron añadidas dentro de un fondo animado Doblaje Créditos Técnicos Hispanoamérica: * Estudio de Doblaje: Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. de C.V., México D.F. *Director de Doblaje: Francisco Colmenero *Traductor Adaptador: Nora Gutierrez *Director Creativo: Raúl Aldana *Doblaje al Español Producido por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Banda Sonora En la banda sonora de la película Jerry Goldsmith fue el encargado de componer seis de las canciones, mientras que Matthew Wilder y David Zippel compusieron la música y la letra respectivamente de cinco. Hubo planeada una sexta para Eddie Murphy (voz de Mushu), pero se desechó la idea al tener ya bastante protagonismo. La cantante Christina Aguilera interpretó el tema «Reflection», incluido también en su álbum homónimo de 1999. Las críticas positivas del sencillo la llevaron a firmar un contrato con la discográfica RCA Records que benefició su carrera musical.38 Hubo dos versiones en español de la misma canción dependiendo del doblaje; la versión castellana fue interpretada por Malú, mientras que Lucero se hizo cargo en Hispanoamérica. Lea Salonga, encargada de la voz cantante de Mulan, también interpretó a la princesa Jasmín en las canciones de Aladdín. La actriz pudo haber doblado también la voz normal del personaje, pero los directores no creyeron que tuviera la voz lo bastante profunda para hablar de manera varonil y el papel se lo llevó Ming-Na. La música de la escena del corte de pelo, titulada «Mulan Decision» en la banda sonora, difiere a la misma pieza del álbum de la BSO. Mientras que para el álbum se usó a la orquesta, en la película se usaron sintetizadores; esta versión estuvo disponible en ediciones limitadas del CD. Salonga también cantó los temas de la película en sus conciertos, entre ellos una versión extendida de «Reflection». La propia actriz volvió a prestar su voz al personaje en la secuela. Donny Osmond interpretó la canción «I'll Make a man out of you» y comentó que sus hijos decidieron que su aparición en una película de Disney suponía que finalmente había logrado triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo El 2 de junio de 1998 salió publicado el álbum de la banda sonora. El 18 de julio del mismo año alcanzó el puesto 24 del Billboard 200. Ninguno de los sencillos apareció en el Hot 100, sin embargo, el tema «Reflection» de Christina Aguilera alcanzó el puesto decimonoveno del Adult Contemporary chart Recepción La mayor parte de las críticas fueron positivas. Los críticos coincidieron en que la película trataba los valores familiares como el deber y el honor aparte de romper con el arquetipo de las películas de animación de Disney. Los ingresos de Mulan en la apertura de taquilla del fin de semana fueron de $ 22.8 millones, convirtiéndose en la segunda película más taquillera de la semana, detrás de The X Files. Pasó a $ 120 millones brutos en los EE.UU. y Canadá combinados, y $ 304 millones en todo el mundo, convirtiéndose en la segunda película más grande de la familia de recaudación de fondos del año, detrás de A Bug's Life, y la séptima mayor recaudación de películas del año en general. En China, país en donde está basada la película, la recepción fue sin embargo más fría. Disney estaba interesada en promover a Mulan a los chinos, con la esperanza de replicar su éxito con la película de 1994 The Lion King, que fue una de las películas más grandes del oeste de la recaudación de fondos en ese momento. Disney también esperaba que pudiera mejorar las relaciones con el gobierno chino, que se había agriado después del lanzamiento de Kundun, una biografía financiada por Disney del Dalai Lama que el gobierno chino consideraba políticamente provocadora. China había amenazado con reducir las negociaciones de negocios con Disney sobre esa película y, como el gobierno sólo acepta diez películas occidentales por año para mostrarse en su país, las posibilidades de Mulan de ser aceptado eran bajas. Finalmente, después de un año de retraso, el gobierno chino permitió a la película un lanzamiento chino limitado, pero sólo después del Año Nuevo Chino, para asegurar que las películas locales dominaran el mercado de vacaciones más lucrativo. Los ingresos de la taquilla fueron bajos, debido a la fecha de lanzamiento desfavorable ya la piratería rampante. Los chinos también se quejaron de que la representación de Mulan era demasiado ajena y la historia era demasiado diferente de los mitos, calificaron a Mulan como «muy individualista» y afirmaron que Mushu «no es un dragón chino», aunque a la audiencia infantil le agradó la película. Premios * 1998 ** Annie *** Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Theatrical Feature *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Character Animation *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Effects Animation *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Producing in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Production Design in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Feature Production *** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Feature Production * 1999 ** ASCAP - Top Box Office Films ** BMI Film & TV - BMI Film Music Award * fue nominada para varios premios entre los que destaca el Oscar a la Mejor Banda Sonora Adaptaciones Un juego de acción y aventura de PlayStation basado en la película, titulada Disney's Story Studio: Mulan, publicado por Ubisoft y desarrollado por Revolution Software (bajo el nombre de «Kids Revolution»), fue lanzado el 15 de diciembre de 1999. El juego fue recibido con una recepción generalmente positiva y tiene una calificación promedio de 70.67% en el sitio web de agregador de la revisión GameRankings. En el 2004 se lanzó una secuela llamada Mulan II dirigida por Darrell Rooney y dirigida por Darrell Rooney y producida en formato para video por Disneytoons. El elenco completo de la primera película regresó, excepto Eddie Murphy (Mushu), Miriam Margolyes (El casamentero), Chris Sanders (Hermano pequeño), James Hong (Chi-Fu) y Matthew Wilder (voz cantante de Ling). Murphy y Margolyes fueron reemplazados por Mark Moseley y April Winchell, respectivamente, y Gedde Watanabe hace su propio canto para la secuela. Walt Disney Pictures primero expresó su interés en una adaptación de Live Action de Mulan en los años 2000. Zhang Ziyi fue la estrella en él y Chuck Russell fue elegido como el director. La película fue planeada originalmente para comenzar la filmación en octubre de 2010, pero fue cancelada eventualente, sin embargo, en 2015, Disney nuevamente comenzó a desarrollar un remake de acción en vivo. El tratamiento de la escritura de Elizabeth Martin y de Lauren Hynek presentó un comerciante blanco que se enamora de Mulan, y se dibuja en un papel central en el conflicto del país con los Hunos. Según una fuente de Vanity Fair, el guión de especificaciones era sólo un «punto de partida» y todos los personajes principales serían de hecho chinos. Los guionistas de Dawn of the Planet of the Apes y Jurassic World, Rick Jaffa y Amanda Silver, reescribirán el guión de Hynek y Martin con Chris Bender, J. C. Spink y Jason Reed. En febrero de 2017, se anunció que Niki Caro dirigirá la adaptación en vivo de la película de animación de 1998 y será la segunda mujer en el estudio para dirigir una película presupuestada en más de $ 100 millones, después de Ava DuVernay. El proceso de casting de una actriz china para retratar a la heroína comenzó en octubre de 2016. La película estaba originalmente programada para ser lanzado el 2 de noviembre de 2018, pero fue empujado en un lanzamiento de 2019 en su lugar. Diferencias con la Historia Original * La leyenda de Hua Mulan se centra en una joven mujer que se disfraza de hombre para ocupar el puesto de su anciano padre en el ejército. Tanto La balada de Hua Mulan como el personaje de la película guardan paralelismos con la leyenda original: la hija rebelde de un respetable veterano de guerra, y que siempre está en líos por no ser la «dama sofisticada» que la sociedad espera de ella. Una de las diferencias respecto a la película es que en la novela no se descubre el sexo biológico de la joven hasta el final. * En una versión de la leyenda, Mulan tenía un hermano menor que debía ser alistado en el ejército, pero en su lugar, va Mulan. En la película, Mulan tiene un perro llamado «Pequeño Hermano», como un guiño a esto. * Los inicios de la leyenda se remontan a la dinastía Wei (364-534). Sin embargo los fuegos artificiales que se muestran en la película indican que la trama de la misma tiene lugar durante la dinastía Sui. La película omite correctamente los pies de loto, pero incluye varios anacronismos, por ejemplo: la Ciudad Prohibida en la época Ming está localizada en Pekín cuando realmente la capital del Emperador Sui estaba en Xi'an. Otra observación es que Mulan reside en el norte de China (cuya zona lingüística es mandarina), sin embargo la productora optó por la pronunciación cantonesa «Fa» para el nombre familiar Curiosidades *Esta película marcó el primer DVD de Disney, lanzado en noviembre de 1999. *Es la primera película animada de Disney en tratar abiertamente de la guerra. *Es la única película animada de Disney que usa la frase «travesti» en la versión original. La película fue casi clasificada PG debido al uso de la frase. *Es la primera película animada de Disney con una heroína asiática. *La película fue originalmente planeada como un cortometraje animado titulado «China Doll», sobre una chica china oprimida y miserable que es llevada por un príncipe británico a la felicidad en el oeste. Luego, el consultor de Disney y escritor de libros para niños Robert D. San Souci sugirió hacer una película del poema chino, «La canción de Fa Mu Lan», por lo que los dos proyectos se combinaron. *Fueron necesarios cinco años para hacer Mulan. *De acuerdo con Robert D. San Souci, a Disney no le gustaba la idea de que Mulán fuera acompañada de un dragón por ser demasiado grande. Sin embargo, al tomar el proyecto de la película San Souci les explicó que en la tradición china, los dragones pueden ser de cualquier tamaño, pensaron que entonces Mushu podría ser pequeño por lo que un pequeño dragón fue aprobado. Este cambio se reconoce cuando Mulan lo llama «minúsculo» y Mushu responde: «¡Por supuesto, soy un viajero de tamaño para su conveniencia! Si tuviera mi tamaño REAL, su vaca (Khan) moriría de miedo!» *Los títulos de apertura se pusieron juntos simplemente poniendo acuarela sobre papel de arroz. *Jackie Chan puso su voz para el personaje de Shang en China. *La película se acredita con el lanzamiento de la carrera de Christina Aguilera, cuya primera canción que se estrenará en los Estados Unidos fue la canción de la película «Reflection». La canción fue tan bien que le consiguió un contrato de grabación con RCA Records. *La actriz y cantante mexicana Lucero iba a interpretar al personaje de Mulán en su versión para Hispanoamérica pero al final solo interpretó la canción principal de la película, «Reflejo», la cual se puede escuchar al final en los créditos. Un año más tarde interpretaría a Jane Porter en Tarzán. *La escena en que Mulán encuentra una pequeña muñeca en un poblado destruido es un tributo a Nausicaä del Valle del Viento de Hayao Miyazaki, en el que un explorador encuentra la misma muñeca. *El nombre correcto de la familia de Mulán es Hua, significa flor y es la pronunciación del mandarín. Fa viene del cantonés. *Cuando Mulan canta «Reflexión» en el santuario de su padre, la escritura en las piedras del templo es los nombres de los animadores de Disney que trabajaron en la película, escritos en chino antiguo. Errores * Cuando Mulan escribe en su brazo, fue escrita en chino simplificado. Sin embargo, el chino simplificado fue creado en los años 50. Mulan debería haber usado los símbolos tradicionales chinos. * Durante el final, Yao utiliza un plátano como parte de su disfraz de concubina. Sin embargo, el plátano es un tipo de fruta occidental moderna. El cultivo de banano no sería criado hasta siglos más tarde de la época en que la película se desarrolla. Los plátanos disponibles en China en la época de la película se establece en habrían sido más redondos y de un color diferente al amarillo. * Los cañones de bambú primitivos (huochong) son conocidos desde AD 1132 hacia adelante, cuando el general Han Shizhong los usó en un sitio de la ciudad. La leyenda de Mulan se fija alrededor de 600 dC, y los hunos son activos algunos siglos más antes que eso. Esta arma está demasiado avanzada para la era mostrada. * El casco de Mulan salta de su cabeza en la avalancha. Pero cuando se deja atrás en las montañas, su casco reaparece junto a ella. * El número de soldados bajo el mando de Li Shang disminuye continuamente a lo largo de la película, aunque no sufrieron bajas. * Cuando Mulan, Ling, Chien-Po y Yao se visten como concubinas para derrotar a los guardias para llegar al emperador, se ve a Mulan que tiene un abanico verde. Pero cuando ella está en el techo con Shan-Yu, saca un abanico amarillo. * Cuando Mulan es perseguido en el campamento y choca con los hombres de pie en la fila para obtener su arroz, el arroz salta de los cuencos de los hombres esperando en la fila. * La historia está en China, pero la bandera en la tienda del hospital donde Mulan se está recuperando es una bandera japonesa. * Los hunos no podían haber sido enemigos de Mulan y sus aliados. Los hunos fueron prácticamente hechos por 469 DC y pasaron su tiempo atacando los imperios de Europa occidental y oriental, no los chinos. La invasión de China a la que Mulan supuestamente ayudó a luchar ocurrió en el año 600 DC. Los Gokturks eran el oponente probable que Mulan habría hecho frente. * Cuando Mulan entra en el santuario de sus antepasados y limpia su maquillaje, no hay maquillaje visible en sus mangas. Easter Eggs *El cartel en salas de cine original para Mulan hace un cameo en el dormitorio de Nani en Lilo & Stitch. Galeria mulan_ver1_xlg.jpg Mulan_-_Japanese_Poster.jpg Mulancartaz.png Locandinapg2.jpg 7edc4a9d55ee3c62fc7ba02b24de0f5e.jpg mulan-3.jpg devushka_voin.jpg Mulan_-_Poster_3.jpg Mulan.jpg mulan.10563.jpg 71mr3iraw9L._SL1500_.jpg pTRU1-25346505enh-z6.jpg Videoteca Mulan_-_1998_Theatrical_Trailer_1 Mulan_-_VHS_Teaser_Trailer Disney's Mulan Trailer 1998 (VHS) Mulan_Disney_Trailer_DVD Mulan - Blu-Ray Trailer Enlaces externos * Doblaje Disney ar:مولان da:Mulan en:Mulan fr:Mulan (1998) it:Mulan (film 1998) nl:Mulan (film) pl:Mulan (film 1998) pt-br:Mulan ro:Mulan ru:Мулан (мультфильм) zh:花木兰（1998年） Categoría:Películas Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Mulan Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Disney Renaissance Categoría:Artículos Destacados